


I can't let you go

by Cvetok1105



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Bad Parenting, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Baggage, Grief/Mourning, High School, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Prison, Repressed Memories, Secret Relationship, White Privilege
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24689389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cvetok1105/pseuds/Cvetok1105
Summary: Он был там, Уинстон видел его каждую ночь, и это совсем не облегчало жизнь скорбящему одинокому парню.Или же Уинстон видел Монти во сне каждую ночь и должен был терять его день за днем.
Relationships: Montgomery de la Cruz/Winston Williams
Kudos: 3





	I can't let you go

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I can't let you go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24598474) by [muselesswriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/muselesswriter/pseuds/muselesswriter). 



Это был очередной день в старшей школе Либерти, куда только что перевелся Уинстон Уильямс, только для того, чтобы быть ближе к нему, Монтгомери де ла Крузу, самому громкому глупому качку, которого только видел свет.

Монти немедленно бросился к нему, как только увидел в коридоре, смущая объятиями. « _Привет, красавчик»,_ \- прошептал он, чтобы слышал только Уинстон. Кудрявый улыбнулся: « _Привет»,_ \- послышалось в ответ с любовью.

« _Ты будешь на моей игре сегодня вечером, верно?»_ – спросил Монти, плавно подталкивая Уинстона в сторону класса. Тот проскулил: « _А должен? Я ненавижу спорт!»_ – на эти жалобы Монти лишь закатил глаза. « _Не будь таким мудаком»._ « _Я никогда не перестану быть мудаком»,_ \- пробормотал Уинстон. « _Это правда, но хей… как минимум, ты мой мудак»_ , - подмигнул Монти и вышел из кабинета, ухмыляясь. « _Люблю тебя»,_ \- крикнул кудрявый, получая в ответ средний палец от удаляющегося парня.

Уинстон был счастлив, счастлив настолько, что даже не заметил, как быстро пронеслось время, вот он был в кабинете английского, а в следующую минуту уже на поле, делая фотографии своего парня, пока тот рвал всех в игре. Они играли против его бывшей школы, а де ла Круз был звездой шоу.

Он поддерживал своего мужчину так громко, как мог, улыбаясь как влюбленный идиот, кем он собственно и был, влюбленным идиотом. Тайлер Доун подошел к нему, как только игра закончилась, и они вместе рассматривали полученные снимки.

\- _Хей, у меня нет ни одной фотографии Монти, у тебя есть?_ – спросил Тайлер, когда его кадры закончились. Уинстон закатил глаза. « _Есть ли у меня? Он взбесится, как только узнает, сколько их! Он ненавидит, когда я использую его, как модель»,_ \- ответил он, со смехом передавая камеру Тайлеру.

Лицо Тайлера сменилось с веселого на обеспокоенное, когда он пролистывал фотографии: « _Уинстон, здесь просто пустые пейзажи»,_ \- произнес он, наконец. Тот засмеялся: « _Ага, именно»,_ \- « _Я не шучу, посмотри!»_ – он показал фотографии, пока Уинстон замер в шоке. « _Это невозможно! Монти был здесь! Что ты сделал? Это какая-то чертовски тупая игра? Вы с Клэем ее придумали?_ – произнес он, расстраиваясь все больше.

\- _Ч-что?_ – Тайлер посмотрел на него с сомнением. « _Да, ты блять испортил фотографии Монти! Зачем ты это сделал_?» – его голос становился громче с каждым словом. « _Монти?»_ – обеспокоенно произнес Тайлер, - « _Уинстон… Монти мертв, он умер в тюрьме! Я сдал его! Он изнасиловал меня. Ты не помнишь?»_ \- « _Да пошел ты, я только что его видел!»_ – произнес Уинстон и выбежал из кабинета, - « _Монти»,_ \- кричал он, идя по коридорам, его голос становился все громче, сердце забилось быстрее, пока он бежал навстречу пустоте, в надежде найти Монти.

***

Он сидел в комнате в полном одиночестве, перечитывая книгу уже в сотый раз, «Солнце - тоже звезда», Монти она нравилась, она была достаточно легкой для понимания, и короткой, чтобы было реально дочитать.

Он положил книгу и повернулся к своей кровати, чтобы найти его там: _«Я не слышал, как ты вошел»,_ \- тихо сказал Уинстон, улыбаясь: _«Это потому, что я не вошел, ты привел меня сюда»,_ \- ответил он. _«Нет, я этого не делал», -_ усмехнулся кудрявый, _\- «Уинст…» -_ вздохнул Монти.

 _«Слушай, я просто читал книгу и подумал о тебе, хорошо? Не придумывай», -_ прорычал Уинстон, но Монти не двигался, он сидел, болтая ногами, руки лежали на коленях. На нем была голубая рубашка, которую Уинстон так ненавидел, но находил безумно привлекательной.

 _«Я не придумываю, я мертв»,_ \- наконец произнес он, спокойное « _нет_ », и Уинстон покачал головой, возражая, _«Ты здесь»,_ он улыбнулся: _«Я чертовски мертв, понимаешь?» -_ он поднял рубашку и показал ему свои раны, Уинстон закрыл глаза и сглотнул: « _Нет_ », - ответил он снова.

 _«Почему ты продолжаешь делать это с собой? Ты должен двигаться дальше! Ты сводишь себя с ума из-за того, кого едва знал! Ты должен снова начать жить!» -_ произнес Монти разочарованно, наблюдая, как глаза другого наполнились слезами, - _«Потому что я без тебя одинок, хорошо? Я одинок! И напуган! И зол! Неужели это плохо, что я просто хочу обнять тебя в последний раз? Или что я хочу просто увидеть тебя? Или услышать твой глупый голос? Мне одиноко, мне больно, и я не могу ни с кем об этом поговорить, потому что никто не хочет слушать!» -_ он плакал. 

Мальчик рыдал, пока не понял, что это был не Монти, а просто его жалкий мозг, посылающий эти глупые… неважно, кто перед ним был, кто наблюдал, как он облажался еще больше.

Монти поднялся и присел перед ним на колени, поглаживая его щеку, заставляя его сразу же прикоснуться к чужой руке: « _Я знаю… вот почему тебе нужно отпустить меня, чтобы тебе не пришлось так себя чувствовать_ », - прошептал он.

« _Но я люблю тебя_ », - произнес Уинстон между всхлипами « _Я не здесь, чтобы любить меня, но ты – да, и ты заслуживаешь жить_ », - прошептал он снова и поцеловал того в лоб, затем встал и медленно растворился в воздухе, пока Уинстон плакал, умоляя его вернуться.

***

Они были в отеле Хобо, в грузовике Монти, на заднем сиденье, обнимаясь друг с другом. Как ни странно, у Монти был плед, Уинстона это очень порадовало, потому что он замерз, несмотря на горячее тело Монти, плед все же приветствовался.

 _«Когда-нибудь ... ты возненавидишь меня»,_ пробормотал Монти. Уинстон лишь рассмеялся: _«Этого никогда не случится! Ты ударил меня по лицу, и я блядь затащил тебя в свою постель, ты ничего не сможешь сказать или сделать, чтобы заставить меня тебя ненавидеть»._

Монти погладил его по щеке и грустно улыбнулся: _«Да, Уинст, я не очень хороший человек… Я совершал плохие поступки, я причинял боль хорошим людям, я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал… что все в порядке, если ты все-таки возненавидишь, и что ты лучшее, что когда-либо случалось со мной», -_ прошептал он.

« _Хорошо, мистер Солнышко! Что случилось с парнем, который посмеялся над моим шарфом несколько секунд назад? Верни этого мудака обратно, пожалуйста!»_ \- сказал Уинстон, пытаясь развеселить его. _«Твои шарфы глупые!»_ \- произнес Монти. _«Ты снова начинаешь? Хорошо, я не буду их носить!» -_ Уинстон закатил глаза и попытался снять его, но рука Монти не дала этого сделать.

 _«Они глупые, но мне нравится, как хорошо они на тебе сидят, -_ ухмыльнулся он, _\- но ты знаешь, что на самом деле глупо? Ты всегда мерзнешь! Ты буквально можешь позволить себе пальто из кожи своих врагов, но все равно мерзнешь!»_ \- добавил он. _«Что я могу сказать? Красота требует жертв!» -_ на губах Уинстона показалась усмешка: _«К тому же, зачем мне носить теплую одежду, если у меня есть ты чтобы согреться?»_ Монти взглянул на него, затем наклонился ближе, целуя, а Уинстон закрыл глаза. Он не знал, сколько длился поцелуй, но как только открыл глаза, Монти исчез, и он остался один.

***

« _Ты встал на собрании_ », -заявил Монти, они были в спальне Уинстона, никого не было дома. Вернувшись домой, Уинстон просто нашел его, стоящим у окна, предполагая, что именно так он и вошел, он снял пальто и шарф и оставил их на стуле _. «_ _Да, это неважно»,_ кудрявый лгал, или, возможно, он не знал, как сильно это повлияло на него.

« _Уинстон, это блять не неважно, что случилось? Почему ты встал? Просто чтобы поддержать?» спросил_ Монти. Уинстон глубоко вздохнул и посмотрел на него: «Что? Нет, я встал, потому что я выживший или как их там называют, это действительно неважно, Монти ... это в прошлом, просто забудь об этом, хорошо?» - сказал кудрявый, садясь на кровать и ожидая, что Монти присоединится к нему, но тот не сдвинулся с места.

« _Хорошо, тогда я только осознал свое влечение к мужчинам и рассказал об этом маме. Она решила свести меня с сыном своего клиента, и мы какое-то время встречались, все было плохо, он… я не знаю, это не было изнасилование, он был старше меня, я был совсем новичком, а он учился в колледже. Все было в порядке, я никогда не говорил нет или что-то еще, но это было слишком больно? Я думал, что это нормально, но, видимо, это было не так. Я пытался его остановить, но он продолжал говорить, что заставит свою мать разрушить карьеру моих родителей. Единственная вещь, которую мои родители любили – это их работа»_ , - он пожал плечами так, словно это никогда не задевало его.

« _Он никогда не целовал меня и не прикасался ко мне, это был просто гребаный секс, постоянно, и я был настолько измотан, что ему надоело, и он сказал мне слишком много пугающих вещей, но это неважно, я в порядке_ », произнес он так, словно пытался убедить себя, а не Монти.

« _Что он сказал_?» - тихо спросил тот, наконец, подойдя на несколько шагов. « _Ты сейчас серьезно?_ \- спросил Уинстон, только взглянув на Монти и закатив глаза - к _ак обычно, что я ничего не стою, что я безобразный, никто никогда не полюбит меня, я ничего не заслуживаю_ ». 

Монти сел рядом с ним и коснулся его руки, другой крепко удерживая его за плечо: « _Ты же знаешь, это херня, верно? Ты блять заслуживаешь целый мир»._ Уинстон пожал плечами: « _Я не хочу мир, я хочу тебя», -_ прошептал он _, -_ _«Я не могу быть с тобой, но, эй, однажды ты найдешь кого-то намного лучше », -_ сказал Монти, пытаясь подбодрить его. _«Я хочу тебя», -_ Уинстон посмотрел на него. _«Я знаю, но ты должен двигаться дальше_ ».

***

Его лицо было в крови. Он не знал точно, капало ли из его поврежденного носа или с разбитых губ. Все, что он знал, это то, что он никогда не видел, чтобы у кого-то так сильно шла кровь, а он делал вид, что ничего не происходит. Уинстон пытался удержать лицо, просто чтобы лучше рассмотреть его ссадины и придумать, как утешить его, но дрожь его любовника заставила его немедленно передумать.

 _«Что, черт возьми, с тобой случилось?»_ \- спросил он. « _Папа, черт возьми, случился, послушай, это была ошибка, я должен был уйти ... извини»,_ \- сказал Монти. Уинстон покачал головой и помог ему сесть в кровать, тот отказался прилечь, но Уинстон не возражал. Вместо этого он просто бросился в ванную, где хранилась его аптечка, ему потребовалось меньше минуты, чтобы найти ее и вернуться, мгновенно очищая раны своего парня. 

Монти не вздрогнул и не дернулся, как будто он привык ко всему этому, а так оно и было. « _Что случилось?»_ \- тихо спросил Уинстон, опуская ватный диск, чтобы протереть губы. _«Скорее всего, я храпел слишком громко», -_ пожал плечами Монти. _«Ты храпел слишком громко?» -_ Уинстон озадаченно переспросил. «Да, слишком… громко». 

_«Вероятно, из-за всех, кого ты избил, твой нос предал тебя, -_ сказал Уинстон, Монти не мог не издать болезненный смех, - _серьезно, я не думаю, что есть какие-то кости, которые можно сломать здесь, как ты вообще дышишь?» -_ Уинстон продолжил, но на этот раз на его лице появилась легкая улыбка. « _Эй, перестань оскорблять мой нерабочий нос, это наименее испорченная вещь во мне», -_ улыбнулся в ответ Монти.

Уинстону не потребовалось много времени, чтобы смыть с лица всю кровь, он был просто рад, что его родители навязали ему посещение уроков первой помощи, отчаянно пытаясь сделать его похожим на какое-то подобие врача. Всему этому не суждено было сбыться, поскольку он увидел настоящую сломанную кость и потерял сознание.

 _«Н-ничего, если я останусь? Ничего страшного, если ты не хочешь меня, я, вероятно, испорчу твои модные чехлы из египетского хлопка, да… мне пора», -_ сказал Монти, затем встал, но Уинстон мгновенно потянул его на диван: _«Заткнись и залезай под одеяло»,_ но он не остался, никогда не остается.

***

Он находился в комнате ожидания в тюрьме, дожидаясь, пока охранники выведут Монти из его камеры. Ему рассказали, что случилось, он пытался помочь, но не знал, как, так что лучше всего было просто прийти, дать ему знать, что он все еще любит его и заботится о нем.

Вошел Монти, его сопровождал охранник, кудрявый сидел на скамейке и смотрел, как тот уходит, давая им время, Монти смущенно посмотрел на Уинстона: _«Что ты здесь делаешь?»_ \- жестко спросил он, Уинстон усмехнулся: _«Вот смотрю на тебя, и знаешь, оранжевый - это совсем не твой цвет»,_ \- сказал он, отказываясь признавать, что все дерьмово. «Уинст _, я в тюрьме, тебя здесь быть не должно! Ты что, с ума сошел? Ты должен ненавидеть меня, как и все, жить своей прекрасной жизнью!»_ Уинстон снова заговорил, протестуя: _«Это смешно, послушай, я не дурак, я знаю, что тебя подставили. Я ненавижу тебя за этот поступок, но тебя обвиняют в убийстве! В ночь, когда мы были вместе!» - произнес Уинстон._

 _«Почему ты не сказал им? Я твое алиби, я бы стоял рядом с тобой, -_ добавил он, _\- и позволил бы моему отцу защитить тебя», - «Черт, нет, -_ усмехнулся он, _\- послушай, я не уйду отсюда никуда, просто отпусти меня, двигайся дальше или что-то типа того», -_ выдохнул он. _«Не говори так! Тебя все еще не судили, я найду тебе хорошего адвоката, и ты выйдешь. Черт возьми, Брайс изнасиловал восемь девушек, и он вышел, просто дай мне шанс помочь тебе» -_ пробормотал Уинстон. _«Ты не сможешь, я не белый и не богатый, я уже представляю угрозу, таких парней, как я, не судят », -_ вздохнул Монти.

Уинстон лучезарно улыбнулся: « _Да, но я, я вытащу тебя, если понадобится, мы можем сбежать в Европу и начать новую совместную жизнь! Позволь мне помочь тебе, хорошо?»_ Тот покачал головой: _«Ты не сможешь». Уинстон_ просто ответил: _«Конечно, я смогу, не глупи!» -_ Уинстон просто издевался. _«Нет, Уинст, ты не сможешь!» -_ настаивал он. _«Хорошо, почему я не смогу?» -_ расстроенно воскликнул Уинстон, слишком хорошо понимая, что не сможет выиграть этот спор. «П _отому что я блять мертв!_ »

***

Каждую ночь ему снился один из этих снов, он всегда одинаковый, даже если обстановка была другой, даже если история была другой, сон всегда начинается с него, обнимающего Уинстона. А просыпаясь, Уинстон осознает, что он ушел, что он больше не сможет его обнять, прикоснуться к нему, поцеловать его или просто рассказать ему о своем дне. У него никогда не было возможности любить его и никогда не будет. Он просто хотел быть с ним, принимая небольшие ссоры, которые у них были, секреты и все такое, с чем пришел Монтгомери. 

Он чертовски любил его, и его слишком быстро забрали у него! Это было больно, он чувствовал, что его сердце словно вырвали из груди, да, восемь месяцев – это не так уж и долго, но эти восемь месяцев были единственным временем, когда он не чувствовал себя отчужденным или как полный идиот, он чувствовал любовь, а теперь всего этого нет! Он снова совсем один, и это пугало его больше, чем причиняло боль. Все в нем нуждалось в его возлюбленном, умоляло его вернуться, но он этого не сделал.

Да, эти восемь месяцев, полные воспоминаний, преследовали его все время. Он был одержим, нет, более чем одержим, он не мог не думать о Монти все время, где бы он ни был, что бы он ни делал, даже когда с ним что-то происходит, его единственная мысль - рассказать об этом Монти! Как может человек стать такой важной частью вашей жизни за такой короткий срок? Они едва знали друг друга, даже если Уинстону нравилось думать, что он знает Монти так, как никто другой не может знать.

Он был зол, и ему было больно постоянно! Они забрали его у него, и за это Уинстон никогда их не простит, за это он поклялся восстановить справедливость.


End file.
